Various types of articulated device for robotic systems are currently known and provide the desired degrees of freedom to the robotic system as a whole, as a function of the particular operations that the robotic system must perform.
Conventional articulated devices are not free from drawbacks, which include the fact that in order to provide the desired degrees of freedom to the robotic system, and therefore allow complex movements thereof, they are bulky and require large work spaces.
Another drawback of these conventional articulated devices is that they are difficult to miniaturize and they are therefore inadequate for application in the field of robotic surgery and particularly in the field of minimally-invasive robotic surgery.